


sometimes you're a roller, sometimes you're the stone

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: /throws subtlety to the wind and says "SUPERMARTIAN KISS"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you're a roller, sometimes you're the stone

You see, game days at Happy Harbor High School required three things.

  1. The students had to wear the school colors to show how jazzed they were for that night's game.
  2. The Hornets had to wear dress shirts and slacks.
  3. The Bumblebees had to wear their uniforms.



"The inventor of modern cheerleading uniforms must've either been a pervert or a genius, because that is a LOT of leg," Conner said as M'gann walked out of her closet, attempting to pull the uniform skirt a little more over her thighs.

"Is it really?" she asked, turning around to look at herself in the mirror.

He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you look great," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

M'gann smiled and stood on her toes, kissing his lips quickly before asking, "You really think so?"

"You know I do," he replied, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

She ducked her head, her cheeks turning pink at his sincerity. She gasped suddenly before looking back up at him.

"What?" he exclaimed, raising his hands.

"I heard that, Conner," she said, crossing her arms.

It was his turn to blush. One of the hands he raised went to the back of his head.

"You know, in my defense, I may only be a few months old, but I am technically a 16 year old high school boy, hormones and all."

"That's a pretty weak defense."

He shrugged his shoulders lamely.

She smirked at him and sauntered over to the edge of her bed. She sat down, delicately crossing her legs at the knee before leaning back on her arms.

"So what's the verdict on the inventor of cheerleading uniforms?" she asked, watching his eyes stray to her legs.

"Uhh... Genius is in the lead, so far," he said, walking towards her.

"Hmmm, is that so?" she murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"I might even dare to add 'evil' to it."

M'gann pulled Conner down by his shirt, pressing her lips against his. He leaned down, gently pushing her onto her back. She hitched her leg up around his hip, causing him to groan.

"Yup, I'm adding evil to it."

M'gann took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue between Conner's lips.

"Definitely evil."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Body of Work" by The Mynabirds.


End file.
